concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
April 26, 1991 St. Annes Church, Brooklyn Heights, NY
Tim Buckley Tribute - "Greetings From Tim Buckley" The Show *STRANGE FEELIN' Coleman Elliott Sharp, Anthony Coleman, Sharon Freeman, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts, Yuval Gabay *CAFE Freeman Shelley Hirsch (vocal), Sharon Freeman, Elliott Sharp, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts *COME HERE WOMAN Sharp Shelley Hirsch (vocal), Elliott Sharp, Anthony Coleman, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts *SONG FOR JANIE Andersen Eric Andersen (guitar/vocal), Barry Reynolds, Gary Lucas, Syd Straw/Shelley Hirsch(backing vocals) *THE EARTH IS BROKEN Reynolds Syd Straw (vocal), Barry Reynolds, Chris Cunningham, G. E. Smith, Cheryl Hardwick, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts *MOULIN ROUGE Quine Richard Hell (vocal), Robert Quine, Anthony Coleman, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts, Yuval Gabay *JUNGLE FIRE Richard Hell (vocal), Robert Quine, Anthony Coleman, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts, Yuval Gabay, Elliott Sharp *THE HEALING FESTIVAL Sharp Elliott Sharp (vocal), Robert Quine, Anthony Coleman, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts, Yuval Gabay, Sharon Freeman *SWEET SURRENDER Sharp The Shams, Elliott Sharp, Yuval Gabay, Anthony Coleman *TIJUANA MOON The Shams The Shams *AREN'T YOU THE GIRL Wilbur Pauley (vocal), Cheryl Hardwick *Interlude Coleman *I NEVER ASKED TO BE YOUR MOUTAIN Buckley Jeff Buckley (vocal), G. E. Smith, Gary Lucas, Cheryl Hardwick, Hank Roberts *THE RIVER Lucas Julia Heyward (vocal), Gary Lucas *SEFRONIA(The King's Chain) Lucas Jeff Buckley (vocal), Gary Lucas *Interlude tape Plunderphonics: Anon/Tim Buckley (plunderphonized by John Oswald) *SO LONELY Mazzacane/Langille Loren Mazzacane, Suzanne Langille, Hank Roberts, Greg Cohen *PLEASANT STREET Sharp/Smith G. E. Smith (guitar), Syd Straw (vocal), Elliott Sharp, Greg Cohen, Cheryl Hardwick, Anthony Coleman, Yuval Gabay *MORNING GLORY Hardwick Cheryl Hardwick, Anthony Coleman, Hank Roberts, G. E. Smith *LOVE FROM ROOM 109 AT THE ISLANDER Reynolds Barry Reynolds (vocal), Shelley Hirsch (vocal), Gary Lucas, Chris Cunningham, Greg Cohen, Hank Roberts, Yuval Gabay, Sharon Freeman *PHANTASMAGORIA IN TWO Reynolds Jeff Buckley (vocal), Barry Reynolds, Chris Cunningham, Gary Lucas, Greg Cohen, Shelley Hirsch/Julia Heyward(backing vocals) *ONCE I WAS Buckley Jeff Buckley (vocal/guitar) Tim Buckley Tribute Church of St. Ann and the Holy Trinity Brooklyn Heights by Stephen Holden (NY Times 2/5/91) Since his death in 1975 from a drug overdose, a cult has grown up around Tim Buckley, a folk-jazz singer and songwriter whose free-form compositions and fervent yowl suggested a hybrid of Van Morrison and Kenny Rankin skewed with avant-garde inclinations. A fascination with Buckley's avant-garde side was clearly what drew nearly two dozen musicians, many of them rock-jazz experimentalists, to participate in an informal tribute at the Church of St. Ann and the Holy Trinity on Friday. The evening, "Greetings From Tim Buckley," was organized by the producer Hal Willner. One of the guests was the composer's son, Jeff Scott Buckley, who delivered his first public performances of several of his father's songs in a high droning voice that echoed his father's keening timbre. Each of the concert's more than 20 numbers featured a small ensemble drawn from a central core of players that included Anthony Coleman (keyboards), Sharon Freeman (French horn and piano), Hank Roberts (cello) and five guitarists -- Gary Lucas, Robert Quine, Barry Reynolds, G. E. Smith and Elliott Sharp -- all stylistically dissimilar. The program gave special attention to songs from Buckley's most experimental album, "Starsailor." One of the constants in Buckley's music, whether the idiom was folk, rock or jazz, was a fixation on the mystical and the erotic. In a concert that devoted more energy to exploring interesting instrumental juxtapositions than to lyrical expression, that essential quality came to the fore only intermittently. The low point was Richard Hell's excruciating monotone declamation of "Jungle Fire." The most passionate performances belonged to Syd Straw, who performed "The Earth Is Broken" and "Pleasant Street" with a sweet, wailing intensity. The experimental vocalists Shelley Hirsch and Julia Heyward also had their moments. The most striking instrumental was Cheryl Hardwick's glowing arrangement of "Morning Glory" for guitar, cello and keyboards.